I Wanna Stay The Same
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short little story that is a mix of Zootopia and a game called We Happy Few. I have been rocking my head on one so I hope you guys enjoy this Zootopia/We Happy Few AU story. It is set in First Person. So just a warning.


Ugh. Am I really this stupid? I mean the darkness of the night is very well sneaky and well thought out. Despite the light poles being on to illuminate the darkness on the colorful rainbow sidewalks and roads, there still is less mammals prowling in the streets. Walking and talking with happy thoughts, happy laughter, happy talks. All of the Joy in their minds and possibly body fluids. Yet every Pro of a plan needs a Con. That Con is there is a few mammals walking around. Yet these are the toughest and most dangerous ones I could ever see, let alone hear. These mammals are nothing but the law. Wearing blue from their head to their toes with their officer hats having a small light with its brightness cranked to ten to reveal any mammal outside of curfew. Like me.

Those blue Coppies are all fast and strong mammal species that would fit the bill of being an officer. Cheetahs, wolves, lions. Mostly Predators work on the fields of night to inflict the fear of going out. Mostly towards the Prey or small Predators like me. A simple Bat-Eared Fox would never handle these big brutes, even if I did have the strength of an Ox. I would be swarmed and taken down in seconds. I just can't outrun them either despite the fact we foxes can be quick runners. I be just a sack of dead meat. A dead meat whose name is Arthur Hastings. With this black shirt and pants and black 20/20 vision glasses. Out looking like a Better Fella but breaking the rules. Yay me.

Right. A quick run. I peek over and I see nothing but the light on my left. The right of me is a couple of Coppies from far away getting their midnight booze down their throats. Two wolves and one red fox. Obviously they must be lighter than fairies with the bottles of scotch they are pouring down into their laughing mouths. Ok. Alright. I can do this. Common Arthur don't back down. You ain't a coward pussy are you? No! I am going to make a walk run to the left and find a way to escape. No more Joy. No more forgetting him. I'm coming Percy. I promise. And off my feet went. Running out from the alleyway I was hiding in to the streets that looked empty. My shoes of course have duct tape on them so I am quiet with my running. I don't know how it works but if it works in the Green Isle, then I will happily accept the advice of an odd raccoon.

I could feel my adrenaline starting to kick in. I run ten steps already. I got more steps to go. I'm doing it Percy. Now twenty.

Click Clang

The sound that made me stop dead in my track. The sound that made me want to scream of terror. I slowly look down to see that my own Joy pill bottle fell out of my torn pocket. Ugh. Why didn't I get that sewed? The strawberry flavored pills were scattered like rose petals from a rose. Or like a gardener dropping their fruits. What metaphor am I using? It didn't matter. I clenched my fist and had my eyes closed while I took a breath. With the air inhaled and exhaled out of my mouth my body began to turn. My brain and heart both praying in union that they didn't hear it. I mean common. A pill bottle is louder than their laughter and the swish of their alcohol still in the big bottles? That's unreal and fake.

My body faced the other direction with my eyes looking down at them. They had their backs turned with their alcohol in hand. All I could see was their blue backs and white gloves. They stood there like mannequins. I could feel my heart beating like drums as I saw one of their hands grip the bottle in their paw. Oh lord why am I standing there? Fear that is why. Come on Arthur get out of your fear set and get a move on. Stop standing there willy nilly!

Too late.

They started to turn in my direction. Where I still stood there like a bloody idiot. I might even become an idiot covered in blood. My blood. As their bodies turned towards me I felt my spine tingle and shake in fear. I saw their eyes. Their Joy corrupted maniac eyes. And their wicked grins showing teeth. Oh god I could see their fangs from far away. They wasn't like mammals. They just weren't. It's like the Coppies are a new breed of sin.

Still their smiles and eyes told me that they was hungry with the lust for Depressed blood. Me.

Move Arthur Move!

So I did. I ran the other direction with me turning and running in a split second with the sounds of them from far yelling and telling me to stop in the name of the law. I just had to keep running. My legs were being the most important part of this chase. Same with my lungs which were still going for me. Going down this colorful world.

I look behind me. They still was chasing me. They was acting like savages wanting to devour me. Their eyes showing the signs of being ready to beat the unholy shit out of me. Even their batons and tasers they was running with showed their grip was strong enough to want to damage my body all night. They will kill me for sure.

So keep going Arthur. Keep running and going strong. You can make it. I look forward ahead as I had to see what path I could take. Maybe into the streets with the Church of Simon Says? Maybe into the stores? Just straight ahead and hopefully find another alleyway to hide in? I'm going to escape Percy. I am going to get out!

Until.

A force of unknown nature had brought me down to the painted road on my sides with a huge thud. I felt the wind knocked out of me from that. It just brought me down as I was hacking up a storm. God why did I smoke back in high school? With my eyes blurry I couldn't see but just something of a shadow but with fuzzy blue starting to swarm around me. I crawled away on my back as my vision was starting show. Coppies. And worse. Joy Inquisitors. Inquisitors are the true fear of it all.

Inquisitors could tell if anyone was off their Joy. They range from Prey mammals to some Predator mammals being those things. Being quick with getting Joy in mammals. These cunts were always a pain in the ass to me. With smiles and their harshness with searching through others. It's the only reason I took my Joy. To stop their thorough searching on me with their eyes if you could even see those eyes since they wear black spectacles with different colored lens. Even paws at one point just because my Joy was wearing off. Disgusting bastards. Yet I was facing one. A rabbit. He just looked at me. With his mask covering part of his face with that white face paint on his jaw smiling at me. Wickedly. Like the Coppies. His trench coat and pants and even gloves were black. The only color on him besides that mask and paint was his yellow boots. Hell even a dark blue trachtenhüte with his lightish blue ears sticking out. Learned that hats name from this German mammal. She is strange but hell, least she doesn't take Joy.

All I could do was crawl away. He stepped forward. He told me that I was out of Joy. That I needed to have a refill of it since the pills dropped on the dirty ground. He seemed nice. I ain't falling for this dumb trick.

I told him to fuck off. Nice job Arthur. The Coppies looked ready to beat me to a bloody pulp just from the the sight of me. Yet two of them grabbed my arms and held me down as the Inquisitor just pounced on me like a feral. He was laughing. His almost deep voice with his laugh was sending chills down to my brain. What was he going to do? Oh god he is going to cut me in pieces with his circular saw ain't he? Those bastards always have one of those contraptions in their trench coats. I am going to be cut in pieces and played with by these maniacs! Like dolls being played with by children

No. No saw.

It was a syringe. With a pink liquid substance in the tough glass casing. I knew right what it was. Strawberry Joy. It's a powerful Joy he was going to inject me with. Oh dear heaven above I was going to be infected with Joy. I have to muster the strength. I have to escape quick. For you Percy! I gotta get out!

So with some random surge of adrenaline going into my veins again I was able to free my right arm from the Coppie and was able to have a good hit right on the face of the rabbit. Not sure if it could help but did do business. I tried to hit the Coppie holding me down on my left but was grabbed quickly by the Coppie who just slapped my face and told me to stop being an idiot. The only stupid idiot was you.

Still the rabbit was on me. So all I did was show my will to not give up. That's nice Arthur. From there I could see him slowly have his face towards me. His eyes looking pissed. His mask and blue lens spectacles were off due to my fist. Jesus I have a hard punch. His smile however still showed. Grinning. His eyes still popped up on Joy and ready to have me share the same feeling. I begged and pleaded with him. I didn't want this. I want to leave. To get the unholy hell out of this nightmare. To live in a place where happiness is all we are is just nothing but a purgatory hell.

He chuckles. Then he came close to my face. Shit. His pupils look dilated from the Joy. How much does he use? And why in the bloody hell does he smell like raspberries? He then tells me something that just made me want to beg more.

That "Joy Is The Only Emotion You Need"

And with his words being sad I felt the sharp pain in the neck as I grunt and feel the pain. Oh god. The needle is in neck and his thumb slowly presses the plunger down to inject the Joy into me. Shit not this! Anything but that! I could feel my head starting to go numb. The dark and gloomy night sky. It's starting to go away. He pulls out the needle and starts to slowly stand up. That coy rabbit asshole. He gets off of me as do the Coppies with their smiles still showing. Oh god no. The colors from behind are showing. They are starting to spread. The night sky is turning into day. The depression filled night is being drained away. Only colors are filling it. No. Arthur don't!

Please not like this!

I can't forget you Percy.

I have to remember. I must.

Please.

I Wanna Stay The Same.


End file.
